


White Christmas

by TK_Tish



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_Tish/pseuds/TK_Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending Christmas in an unusually warm Boston, Kelly misses the snow he had come to expect on the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas gift for [inconocible on tumblr!](http://inconocible.tumblr.com/) It was written quickly and at the last minute, so please excuse any poor writing.

_"I miss the snow. I miss looking at it, walking in it, tasting it. I used to love those days when it was so cold everyone else would be tucked away inside trying to stay warm. I would be the only one out walking, so I could look across the fields and see miles of snow without a single footprint in it. It would be completely silent—no cars, no birds singing, no doors slamming. Just silence and snow."_

_\- Damien Echols_

~*~*~*~

Kelly Abbott was depressed and he knew he had no reason to be. It was Christmas Eve and he was on Nick's yacht, the boat bobbing peacefully in the Boston Harbor. Nick was curled against Kelly's side dozing while _It's a Wonderful Life_ played on the TV for the second time that night.

Kelly should have been happy. He should have been _ecstatic_. But of all the things he could be depressed about, it was snow. Or the lack of. Before he left for Boston, his cabin in Colorado had been covered in a blanket of white. Then he landed in Boston and the temperatures were in the forties. And it was _raining_. It doesn't rain on Christmas! At least it shouldn't, in Kelly's opinion. He dealt with it while he shared a house with the rest of Sidewinder in Jacksonville, but he was so busy at the time trying to keep everyone from killing each other that he never noticed the lack of snow.

Nick had asked Kelly twice if something was bothering him earlier that day, but Kelly just smiled and shook his head both times. Kelly was sure Nick knew he was lying, at least a little bit. Kelly was happy to be here with Nick, of course. The yacht looked lovely covered in tiny, twinkling multicolored lights. Everything was perfect, except for the rain pattering against the windows.

Kelly was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Nick watching him. He jumped and yelped when Nick poked him hard in the ribs.

"What's wrong, Kelly?" Nick asked for the third time that day. "It's weird seeing you frown for no reason."

"It's nothing. It's stupid." Kelly shrugged.

Nick sat up and stretched before flopping an arm back down around Kelly's shoulders and pulling him close. "It's nothing, but it's also stupid, huh? Sure sounds like something."

Kelly laughed and picked at a loose thread on the blanket draped across their laps. "There's no snow."

Nick glanced at the window, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Okay," he drew out.

"I told you it was stupid," Kelly huffed. "I've gotten used to always having snow on Christmas in Colorado, so this is just... Weird."

Nick nodded while Kelly talked, then shrugged. "Well, I don't know what I can do about that except find something shiny to distract you with."

Kelly blinked and then burst out laughing. "Are you saying your dick is shiny?"

"What the fuck?" Nick asked with a bark of laughter. "No, that is _not_ what I was saying, but if it works for you..."

Leaning against Nick, Kelly gasped for breath as he tried to stop giggling. He finally sat up, an impish smile pulling at his lips as he grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him up. "C'mon, Rudolph."

Nick swatted at Kelly's ass as he was dragged down the stairs to his cabin.

~*~*~*~

Nick awoke with a gasp and a jerk, confused about where he was for a moment. The gentle sound of waves against the hull of the yacht and Kelly's quiet breathing next to him brought him back after a heartbeat. He sat up slowly, so he didn't jostle Kelly, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. After pulling on the pajama pants and a T-shirt he had worn earlier that night, he headed upstairs to the kitchen to get a drink.

He stood at the doors to the deck and stared out at the night, not really seeing anything while he thought about Kelly's mood. He honestly had no idea how he could help, other than keep Kelly distracted. Nick was never the type who loved or hated snow. It snowed, it melted, whatever.

Nick finally focused on the window and realized he couldn't see outside clearly. A sheet of ice replaced the water drops on the glass, warping the view into nothing but abstract lights. Nick set his bottle of water down on the window ledge and opened the door, stepping out onto the deck. Everything glittered with ice. The scene was both beautiful and dangerous and Nick slipped a little in his bare feet. When he glanced up at the sky, the first fat flakes of snow began to float down.

"Huh."

He stepped back inside and hopped down the stairs. He crawled into the bed with Kelly, cuddling, and groping, him until he woke up.

~*~*~*~

Kelly flailed a little and gasped, slapping at the hands roughly petting him. "Nick, what the hell?" he asked in a hoarse, sleepy voice.

Nick straddled his bare hips and hovered over him, a hand beside each shoulder and a mischievous grin on his face. "I have something to show you."

"Okay," Kelly said. "Does it involve wearing pants?"

"Yeah, unless you want to freeze your balls off." Nick climbed off the bed and rifled around in the dark, snagging Kelly's pants and a sweatshirt and tossing them at him.

Kelly sat up, pulling on the clothing Nick threw his way, still confused and half-asleep. Once he pulled his pants up and mostly pulled on his shoes, Nick grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Again, what the hell?" Kelly demanded as they stumbled up the stairs together.

"I know you're sad there wasn't any snow," Nick said with a glance over his shoulder. "I'm not exactly God, so I can't _make_ it snow, but it seems the weather ignored the forecasts for tonight."

"That was a lot of words and I still have no clue what you're saying."

Nick snorted and stopped at the door leading to the deck. "Just... Get your ass outside, but be careful and don't slip."

Kelly threw Nick a suspicious glance and opened the door. He gasped at the rush of cold air and snow flurries that assaulted his skin. He slowly walked outside, looking all around with wide eyes. Fluffy white snow clung to a thin skin of ice coating the deck. The ice appeared to drip off the lights strung along the railing, giving everything a sparkling, crystalline glow. Kelly turned back to Nick, beaming and more than a little speechless.

Nick carefully picked his way over to Kelly and pulled him into a tight hug. Kelly buried his face against Nick's neck, embarrassed that he was getting emotional over something as simple as snow.

"I can't promise the snow will stick around until morning," Nick said against Kelly's ear.

"It's more than enough," Kelly said, his voice muffled against Nick's neck. "I just needed you and one little snowflake and my Christmas would be complete."

Nick chuckled and hugged Kelly tighter. "Merry Christmas, Kels."

Kelly sniffed and felt himself blushing. "Merry Christmas, Lucky." He paused a moment before adding, "You're coming to Colorado next year."

Nick laughed harder. "Deal."

He lifted Kelly's face and kissed him. Kelly tightened his arms around Nick and returned the kiss in the softly falling snow.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr!](http://tk-tishana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
